The Whores Can Come
is the eleventh episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on May 15, 2005. Plot Death in the camp spooks the superstitious, and the impending funeral causes much sorrow. Cy is convinced that Andy - who will officiate at the service - is back in town to run a game. Wu asks Swearengen to back him against the "San Francisco cocksucker". Bullock encourages his wife to stay in Deadwood. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *''Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) - credit only'' *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Garret Dillahunt (as Francis Wolcott) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Josh Eriksson (as William Bullock) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Pruitt Taylor Vince (as Mose Manuel) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Stephen Tobolowsky (as Hugo Jarry) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Pasha D. Lychnikoff (as Blazanov) *Philip Moon (as Lee) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Ashleigh Kizer (as Dolly) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Joseph E. Gallagher *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Bryan McDonald *Directed by: Gregg Fienberg Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: S. A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Kenneth B. Roth *Second Assistant Director: Bradley Morris *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson :Stunts: *Miki Fujita *Robert Jauregui *Danny Le Boyer *Will Leong *Mike Snyder *Mike Watson : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: Abby Gewanter *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l 2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Fred Mandel *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Kevin Vermeersch *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Eddie Esparza *General Foreman: Anthony Lovullo *Tool Foreman: Brock Jackson *Labor Foreman: Drew Devine *Paint Foreman: Mike Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Billy Sender & Matthew Gilbert *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Tim Keating & Michael Leonard *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electric: Vincent F. Contarino *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Nina Moskol *Dolly Grips: John Murphy & John Whitman *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Add'l Make-Up Artists: Deborah McNulty, Jim Scribner & Rick Wetzel *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Hair Stylist: Margarita Pidgeon *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena Storace, Elizabeth Rabe & Donna Anderson *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Paul Corricelli, Aimee McCue & Mary Smith *Add'l Costumer: Elizabeth Seal *Draper: Perry Ash *A Cam Operator: Billy Brao *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Peter Norkus *Camera Loader: Haydn Pazanti *B Cam Operator: Bob Edesa *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Matt Guiza *Add'l 1st Asst. Camera: Mark Laskowski *Still Photographers: Prashant Gupta & Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Kevin Sorenson *Utility Cable: Harsha Kraakman *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth :Electricians: *Chris Tango *Harold Hathaway *Frank Matthews *Brandy Card *Ed Ayer *Michael Orefice, Jr. : :Grips: *Mike Muller *Peter Schlanser *Jerry Antonetti *Juan Frausto, Jr. *James Stiritz : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Frank L. Pope & Jay T. Rockwell *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Add'l Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & J.D. McCarthy *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Stephen Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Rocky Chiusano *Gary Ferraro *Dave Oppenheim *Lenny Rogel *Jeff Purpus *Andre Veluzat *Jim Downs : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Worker: Frederick Parker *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Erik Almada *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Kona Carmack *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Rachel Jensen *Yuka Kadono *Allen Lee *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Polley *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Anthony Steinhart *Laura Turek *Michael Whitney *Kevin Zelman : :Stand-ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan, Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - The Whores Can Come - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - The Whores Can Come - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - The Whores Can Come - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - The Whores Can Come - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - The Whores Can Come - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - The Whores Can Come - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes